Dark Mercury
Dark Mercury, or the True Darkness, is one of two forces that slept within the Core of the World. She is the true and evil form of Ami. She serves as the final boss for YouTube Poop RPG: The Quest for YouTube. Physical Appearance : For Ami's appearance, click here Dark Mercury has two forms she can use. Her main form, her humanoid appearance, appears once Ami invokes her dark powers. Dark Mercury's sailor fuku had several unusual design elements. Her choker, collar, skirt, glove fittings, and boots were a slightly darker shade of blue than her usual costume, while her front bow was replaced by a dark blue butterfly-like design, trimmed in black. Her choker, collar, and boots were decorated with a black pattern. Her back bow was black and made of a netting-like material. Her sleeves were made of the same lacy material as her back bow, and the same material also could be seen behind her front bow. A black heart-shaped pendant hung from her choker, matching the one depending from the black belt around her waist. Her earrings were heart-shaped and black. Her tiara was silver with a black pattern, with a blue gem in the center. She also wore her Dark Jewelry Star Bracelet on her left wrist. Her transformed hairstyle also had black shading in some areas in addition to the standard blue. Her eyes have changed to black rather their normal blue. In her true form as the True Darkness, she sheds her human form. She becomes a giant demon with dark blue skin and green eyes. Instead of legs, she has multiple snake-like tentacles emerging from her. She possesses sharp talons, two mouths - one upper, one lower - and green eyes on the sides of her head. Personality Unlike Ami, who was a kind and caring girl, Dark Mercury is callous and evil. She is disrespectful to everyone around her, deeming them useless and trash. Her only desire is to bring destruction to the worlds. Abilities : For Ami's abilities, click here Dark Mercury possesses great abilities with a sword, like her counterpart. These skils are so great she can easily surpass both Link and Zelda. She can manipulate all forms of water around her, as well as unleashing dark energy. She can even absorb the god-like energies from both Dr. Rabbit and Luigi. When she gathers enough negative energy, darkness, and even Queen Beryl, she becomes her true snake-like self. In her true form, her powers are amplified expotentially, even displaying new dark powers. Biography : For Ami's biography, click here Before The Quest for YouTube Before the Quest for YouTube began, Queen Beryl, along with Siobhan, I.M. Meen, and Gaspra banded together to bring forth the end of the worlds. They first unified the gems to unleash the God of Chaos and the God of Order to begin the clash of the gods. As the two entities battled, they split the worlds in two, letting two spirits emerge: a being of light and one of darkness. Entranced by the darkness, Beryl tried to take over it. The darkness was too powerful for her and the destruction became imminent. As a last resort, she sacrificed her heart to tame it. The result was Ami being born. Even then, the True Darkness - as it was dubbed - was not respectful to Beryl. Beryl didn't want her moment of triumph be a mockery to herself so she used the gems to seal her memories. With no memory, Beryl threw her into the World of Ruin. It isn't until Lady Alma summoned her that she was free to begin her quest. The Quest for YouTube Unified Scenario In the Final Act, when Queen Beryl succeeded in making God Rabbit and God Luigi clash, Ami began to feel strange. She absorbed the gods' powers and her true memories were restored. She transforms into Dark Mercury, stunning the Unification Squad and Beryl. Luigi and Dr. Rabbit tried fighting her to get their powers back, but it was useless. Dark Mercury opens the door to the Core of the Worlds to begin the destruction, followed by Beryl. Queen Beryl begged Dark Mercury to return her heart to her. This wish fell on deaf ears, for the True Darkness had no pity for the evil queen. Instead, she forces her to fight the Unification Squad for her amusement. Once Beryl is defeated, Dark Mercury stabs her in the back with her Ice Sword and challenges her former friends herself. They manage to defeat her and the struggle allows Ami to break free. Ami begs the Unification Squad to kill her to prevent the darkness from emerging again. They hesistate to do it, thus Dark Mercury returns. She tricks Beryl into giving her her heart back, only it's a ploy to restore her true form as the True Darkness. The Unification Squad shuttered in fear over the true form of the True Darkness until Chip reminded them who they are. They battle the monster one final time and succeed. Ami thanks them before returning to sleep in the Core of the Worlds. Special Attacks Mercury Aqua Mist - Dark Mercury spreads her arms wide, then cross her wrists above her head and spin around several times. Then she spread her arms again and brought them in front of herself so her palms were one above the other, sending out a spray of water that struck her target. Shine Aqua Illusion - Dark Mercury crosses her hands in front of herself, then lifted her left hand in the air while the other was held out at her side. She then lowered her left arm while lifting the right as she called out the name of the attack. She quickly pulled her arms in then lifted both hands, pointing her right hand at her target as she fired off the attack. She can also unleash a super version of this. Mercury Aqua Cyclone - Dark Mercury crosses her hands in front of herself, then rotates them counter-clockwise. She then bring them in while pointing out her index fingers, middle fingers, and thumbs. She quickly holds out both hands and unleashes the attack, shooting out a stream of water. Mercury Aqua Storm - To perform the attack, Dark Mercury crossed her arms in front of her chest, her right hand holding her Dark Sword and her left hand with her thumb, index, and middle fingers extended. She lifted her left hand in the air and lowered her right hand, then lifted the sword in the air with her left hand in front of her face, palm out, again with the thumb and two fingers extended. While in this pose she spun around once, then lifted her left hand into the air as she thrust the sword out toward her target, releasing the energy of the attack. Mercury Aqua Blizzard - Ami's ultimate attack. To perform it, she raised one hand to her tiara with the other arm extended to the side, and then brought her arms in front of her so her palms were one above the other. A spray of ice and snow would fly towards the enemy and freeze them. Darkness Rave '''- Releases countless creatures of darkness similar to bats which burn the opponent to nothing. '''Corrupt Beam - Charges negative energy into a single orb before unleashing it into a giant beam. Trivia *Dark Mercury acted as the final enemy in BangeloReturns510's YouTube Poop series, "Mario and Friends Save YouTube Poop". The Creator stated he didn't like the series that much, but credits the Pooper for the idea. *Dark Mercury's final form was originally going to use a sprite similar to Dark Gaia from "Sonic Unleashed," but scrapped the idea. Instead, the sprite used was a color pallette swap of Myria from "Breath of Fire". *Dark Mercury's final form in BangeloReturns510's series was a cross between Chernabog from "Fantasia" and Dark Gaia. *Dark Mercury's theme was Queen Metalia's from the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon series. *Dark Mercury's battle themes are "The Greatest Jubilee" from Bayonetta and "Reach for the Stars (Orchestrated Version)" from Sonic Colors. Ironically, "The Greatest Jubilee" is one of the most overused RPG Maker final boss themes, which the Creator states he did on purpose. Gallery pgsm_darkury.png|Dark Mercury's standard battle sprite pgsm_darkury_attacks.png|Dark Mercury's second battle sprite Truedarkness.png|True Darkness' battle sprite dark gaia eye opened.png|True Darkness' original first sprite perfect dark gaia eye opened.png|True Darkness' original final form Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Villains Category:NPC Category:Cross-Over Category:Deceased Characters Category:Final Boss Category:RPG